The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for stringing hair on a bow for a stringed instrument, and more particularly to a bow string fastening device and method of connecting hairs to a bow without the use of special tools.
The conventional method of connecting hairs to the front end of the bow is to first tie the hairs in a knot at one end thereof. The knot is then placed into a depression in the front end of the bot. The next step is to precisely cut a wedge to the exact size needed. The wedge is then pressed into the top of the depression in the bow and over the knot to thereby secure the end of the hairs and the knot to the end of the bow. This conventional method is time consuming and is somewhat cumbersome, especially because the cutting of the wedge to the proper size is difficult and is usually done by trial and error. If too much is cut off of the wedge during this process, the process of forming a wedge must begin anew. Accordingly, it requires a great deal of experience to become efficient and effective in utilizing this conventional method of hairing a bow.
Other methods of connecting hairs to a bow for a stringed instrument have been devised, such as those devices and methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 390,279; 508,741; 1,427,851; 1,566,914 and 2,478,027 which require screws of some sort or members which must be clamped together with a tool. It would be desirable, however, to be able to connect hairs to a bow end without utilizing specially constructed members or clamping tools.